Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a sheet conveying device, an image reading device, and an image forming apparatus.
Related Art
A sheet conveying device includes, for example, a separation feeder to separate and feed a sheet from a sheet container and two or more conveyance drivers to simultaneously drive to convey the sheet to a predetermined conveyance completion position. The sheet conveying device may further include a multifeed detector to detect occurrence of multifeed.